


There Is A Disease In The Machine!

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Death, Other, The Machine Was Infected, University's Work, Weirdness, character crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will The Machine recover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Disease In The Machine!

**Author's Note:**

> -TARA: is the synonym of "disease" or "flaw" in Spanish language.  
> *By the way, this is a translation of a work I had to do for Spanish class.

The clock pointed it was 2:59a.m. when The Machine communicated with Root. Using it's abilities of retrieving data, The Machine guided Root to a building. Root followed Her instructions that led the Analog Interface to the building's tenth floor and then to the door 102. As Root carefully deciphered the door's code, The Machine was telling her how much minutes she had before chaos begin. The door was unlocked and opened five seconds later and Root silently got in, scanning for any threat. The place was clean, no sounds, but a few sobs coming from one of the apartment's rooms.

A video playing on a broken laptop, showed a tall woman, black haired, sun kissed skin color, she appears to have Turkish facial characteristics. The sobs came from her, she was saying something, but Root couldn't understand, the audio was too messed and The Machine's voice on Root's ear was distorted. Who is this woman? Why would The Machine want her? All of Root's wonders flew away when someone shot at her, but missed and hit the laptop's screen instead. Fortunately Root managed to escape from the shooter, taking the broken and shot laptop with her.

Outside the building there was Sameen Shaw, about to get out of the car, when Root shouted her to stay in and then getting in the passenger's seat. As soon as Root closed the car's door, Shaw started the car and abandoned the building. Shaw began to ask so many questions and Root was still trying to figure out which was the woman's words, they were certainly spoken in English, but what did she say? Root only told Shaw to head to the abandoned subway station, where they hide and work now.

Parking the car far away enough from the abandoned subway station, Root got out of the car, walking at a fast pace, Shaw following, making sure no one followed them. Once inside the station, Root gave the broken laptop to Harold Finch, he stared at her kind of confused and she told him that The Machine needs information from it. Harold checked if the laptop's hard disc was not broken. Fortunately the hard disc was not damaged and he was able to extract it and put it in another technologic device. So, beginning to play the same video Root saw at the woman's apartment, Finch was trying to decipher the  woman's words. Meanwhile The Machine was saying "TANGO. ALFA. ROMEO. ALFA." on Root's ear. Root told the words to Finch, this one widening his big blue eyes, in surprise, when he realized that The Machine was telling them there was a problem. But the same question of why would The Machine want this woman, resurged, this time by Shaw. Neither of Root or Finch could answer. The Machine kept saying "TANGO. ALFA. ROMEO. ALFÄ."

Finch made an acronym of the words The Machine told Root, finding that it means TARA, Spanish synonym for flaw or disease, he was alarmed. Who has a flaw? Who was diseased? Root hurried up typing the word's into a tablet of hers and lots of information about a former female wrestler appeared. Looking back and forth between the photos the tablet showed and the video Finch incessantly replayed over and over again on his computer, Root realized that the woman on the video was the same of the photos. She told Finch about it, he searched for her information, she was a well known female wrestler for 9-10 years in the WWE as Victoria, then multiple times champion in the TNA/iMPACT! Wrestling as TARA. Now it seems to work, there's no flaw or disease to worry about, just a relevant number.

Finch, using The Machine's abilities, traced the latest activity of this woman, she was certainly living in New York, but not in the apartment Root found the broken laptop. After a few minutes, Finch was able to identify where she was working at now, nothing surprising, she still wrestle, now with an indie wrestling company, that were coincidentally stuck in New York, doing a few shows. With this information they got to know when will be the next presentation. Finch sent Reese, Shaw and Lionel Fusco to go for TARA, and of course, Root tagged along with the trio.

Two hours later, The Team were in long row of wrestling fans, with tickets on hand, ready to experience a professional wrestling show, at the Nassau Veterans Memorial coliseum. Fusco was posing as part of the security staff. They were all in place. Shaw, Reese & Root sat in different sections of the coliseum, far away from each other, near the emergency exits and the wrestling ring keeping an eye on the woman. hat they didn't know was that there were Samaritan operatives. That'll be a problem. The Machine informed Root about the situation and she proceeded to take down the threats. Without gunshots, as The Machine requested. Root was always equipped, she had at least ten syringes filled with a neutralizing drug, that were concealed under her trench coat. She managed to inject five of them, they won't get up in less than two hours, enough time for The Team to take TARA safe and sound. Then she hid the bodies in the maintenance room. Shaw talked to Root via the comms, asking for her location, but before Root could answer, Shaw heard a thunderous sound, more like if someone took a bat and hit an aluminum pipe with it. That got Shaw in tension, she moved from where she was, telling Reese and Fusco to keep an eye on the female wrestler. Then she went to help Root eliminate the remaining operatives.

The Machine alerted Root that TARA was in a high probability of being attacked. Root asked which one had more probabilities of rescuing TARA and The Machine told Root that it was John Reese. Root didn't doubt and told Reese to take the woman out of the coliseum. He went to the rescue. Meanwhile, Shaw, eliminated t5he remaining operatives, satisfactorily.

Reese needed help to take out the woman, there coliseum was too crowded. Lionel Fusco, taking advantage of his pose as part of the security staff, eased John & TARA's escape through the back of the coliseum. Once outside, they brought TARA to a van and they waited for Root & Shaw so they all could leave.

Inside the van TARA made questions, incessantly. Obviously she was shocked, she didn't know what was going on and much less who are this people in the van, that according to her... are abducting her. The Machine finally quitted to be sending alarming messages, now it was informing about the weather and any other alternate way The Team should take to arrive to one of Finch's safe houses, without being spotted by Samaritan.

And while The Team was keeping TARA safe, Samaritan planned on ambushing them, to take possession of the female wrestler. She had an important weapon with her. In her body, specifically on her left leg, she had a micro-chip, that contained information about every politician in New York. She may've been used as a the government's guinea pig, when she was operated of her ACL. Lisa Marie, was completely out of clue. With that micro-chip, Samaritan could manage the economy, security and people of New York, and possibly would try to do the same with the other forty nine stated of the American Nation. But ambushing The Team didn't happened, The Team were already out of the streets.

In the safe house, provided by Finch, was The Team and the female wrestler, she was calmer, regarding to them. Root began a little round of questions, to understand why does The Machine needs her. No one knew the answer until Finch communicated with them. He explained that they needed to take Lisa Marie to a surgeon as soon as possible so they can extract the micro-chip out of her. Finch communicated with Root through a private line, telling her that she couldn't trust in The Machine as she usually does, because this was damaged by a virus. Seems like The Machine _h_ asa TARA.

Shaw and Reese brought Lisa Marie to a surgeon , he removed the micro-chip out, quickly. Fortunately it was not located in a uncomfortable area. Then he patched the opened area, and told her to change the dressing every twenty four hours. The surgeon gave the micro-chip to Shaw, and she saved it inside a small box, then saving the box in the pocket of her trench coat.

Even on her critical condition, The Machine tried to tell Root that the number, along with Shaw and Reese, were in danger. It was communicating in the most antique form of Morse code. Root deciphered the message, calling The Mayhem Twins, to tell them to be alert. But the warning was in vain, in less than a minute after the call, they were ambushed by Samaritan operatives, but this people couldn't defeat Mayhem Twins and Lisa Marie, left them all unconscious. Now the three of them have to walk in the woods, the van was totaled. Shaw put the hand inside her pocket, searching for the micro-chip, but she couldn't find it. Isn't until Reese looks under one of the operatives, that he sees the small box, he takes it away from him and they begin to walk again into the woods.

They all arrived in crappy conditions to the safe house. Root decided to bring Lisa Marie to Finch, along with the micro-chip, so he could search for what it's used.

The Machine, was saying incoherencies on Root's ear, making her be worried. Root called Finch, he had no happy news. The Machine was worser, the more minutes kept going on. After thirty minutes, Root and Lisa Marie arrived to the subway station. Root gave the micro-chip to Finch, he put it in hs computer, at the same time he connected The Machine and it seemed to fix it. The Machine was coherent in Root's ear again, all good. Then Finch found the micro-chip's purpose and what Samaritan was pretending to do with it against the government. He explained such issue to Lisa Marie, she was even more in shock, she'd never imagine that she could be used for that kind of ambition. Root informed The Team, about what happened. Is all okay for now. Reese, Shaw and Fusco felt more relaxed after knowing there was no issue with The Machine. They decided to celebrate and went for some Scotch whiskey. Root brought Lisa Marie to a safer place and the woman felt thankful with all of them. Then Root caught up with The Team, Finch arrived a little later... They never noticed that TARA, or better said, Lisa Marie, had a cellphone. Now that she's alone in a safe place, she made a call to a so called Jeremy Lambert, who works for Greer. Appearances fool, and Lisa Marie knew how to look like a victim very well. "Hello, Lambert. Is all set up, they fell in the trapt. Samaritan must've all the data base that The Machine saved." -Said Lisa Marie, in a happy voice tone. "Very good. From Samaritan, we want to congrat you, with a huge incentive, it has been sent to your bank account. Your work was more than perfect." -Responded Jeremy Lambert. He hung up the call and told his boss, Greer that Samaritan had evolved silently. Is only to have hope that The Team notices that Samaritan made their way into The Machine, because so valuable information is not to be in the wrong hands...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you all sweeties for taking a bit of your time to read this! <3 <3 <3


End file.
